


Gemini's Everyday Life

by Eydol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dur dur d'être Gemeaux, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la dernière Guerre Sainte, les chevaliers d'Athéna morts au combat sont ressuscités grâce à la bonté de leur déesse. Parmi eux, il y a un certain Chevaliers d'Or qui souhaite se repentir après ses méfaits treize ans auparavant. Il est loin de se douter que sa nouvelle vie sera mouvementée... Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cher Journal...

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue dans Gemini's Everyday Life, une série d'OS / drabble qui seront plus ou moins liés les uns aux autres ! En espérant que cette petite histoire qui se veut drôle et rafraichissante vous plaise~ !  
> Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.

            _Cher journal,_

            La plume fut levée et une tâche d’encre tomba sur le papier blanc du cahier. Il grogna, mouilla son doigt et tenta de faire disparaître cette impureté. Mauvaise idée : l’encre s’étala, noircissant le papier autrefois vierge. Scandalisé, il arracha la page.

            _Chère journal,_

            Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent sous le choc. Venait-il de faire cette horrible faute ? Comment avait-il pu ? Était-ce un coup de l’Autre ? Précautionneusement, il barra le mot mal orthographié et l’écrivit correctement en tout petit, à gauche de la rature. Il fixa les deux mots et l’erreur sur son cahier et, d’un geste rageur, arracha cette nouvelle page.

            _Cher journal,_

_Mon nom est_

            Il fronça les sourcils. Commencer directement par son nom le mettait mal à l’aise. Il avait l’impression de parler à un inconnu, hors, ce n’était pas le cas. C’était son journal, son confident, une part de lui-même. Il n’avait donc pas besoin de se présenter. Encore une fois, il arracha la page, en fit une boulette et la jeta dans la corbeille non loin, bientôt suivie par les deux premières.

            Soupirant, il se massa les tempes et tenta de se calmer avant de reprendre avec le peu de patience que ces trois pauvres feuilles injustement martyrisées lui avaient laissé.

        _Cher journal,_

_En ce jour appartenant à la constellation du Cancer, je me permets de t’écrire ces quelques lignes._

            Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu’il marquait impeccablement cette page anciennement vierge de ces lettres liées entre elles et d’une écriture soignée. Il avait toujours adoré écrire et était très fier de son écriture. C’était d’ailleurs un des points commun qu’il avait avec Aphrodite et Camus. Il n’avait certainement pas l’écriture de cochon de ce vaurien de DeathMask !

            Il fixa les quelques mots formant une phrase et buta dès le début. N’aurait-il pas été mieux de lui donner un nom ? Après tout, il parlait à son confident… George ? Non, trop commun. Laura ? Idem. Il n’allait tout de même pas donner le nom d’un des Chevaliers d’Or, n’est-ce pas ? Et encore moins celui de sa déesse. Non pas qu’il ne faisait pas confiance à Athéna – bien loin s’en faut – mais il devait avouer qu’elle était la dernière personne à qui il irait se confier. Décidant qu’il chercherait un nom à son confident la prochaine fois, il reprit son écriture.

            _Je dois t’avouer, mon cher ami, que j’étais réticent à me confier à toi. Tu dois comprendre, bien évidemment, que ce n’est pas chose facile, surtout pas après tout ce que j’ai pu faire par le passé, à commencer par l’assassinat raté d’Athéna._

_Mais la déesse, dans sa grande bonté, a accepté de me pardonner et a trouvé une solution à ma culpabilité. En effet, je n’ai eu de cesse, depuis ma résurrection, de vouloir me racheter et, semble-t-il, mes camarades n’ont pas apprécié mes petits gestes._

            Il se demandait bien pourquoi, d’ailleurs. N’étaient-ils pas bon, ces petits chocolats mentholés ? La prochaine fois, il garderait tout pour lui !

          _Ainsi, Athéna m’a conseillé de te confier ma culpabilité. Elle t’a offert à moi et tu m’es donc devenu la chose la plus précieuse au monde. En effet, qui refuserait et négligerait un cadeau de notre déesse bien aimée ? Certainement pas moi !_

_Comment puis-je t’exprimer mon ressentis ? Je suis honteux, cher journal, j’ai osé tuer ma déesse non pas une mais deux fois ! Bien sûr, j’ai raté la première fois et la seconde, elle m’y a aidé, mais tout de même ! Je mériterais mille châtiments mais Athéna, sage comme elle est, m’a permis de revenir auprès de mes compagnons._

_« Saga, m’a-t-elle dit, je sais que tu n’avais pas toute ta tête la première fois, et que tu avais tes raisons la seconde fois, et je ne te juge point sur ça ! Mais si tu tiens à te faire pardonner, alors rejoins-moi et aide-moi à remettre de l’ordre dans notre beau Sanctuaire. »_

            Chose qu’il s’était empressé de faire, écrivit-il, sous les yeux abasourdis d’un Shion qui, sur le moment, n’avait pas compris qu’une tornade nommée Saga des Gémeaux s’était abattue sur le Sanctuaire sur ordre d’Athéna elle-même. Saga avait été fier : il avait fait en sorte que chaque maison soit nettoyé par leur propriétaire, et avait poursuivi, un balais sur les épaules, les récalcitrants. Il avait, à un certain moment de la journée, eut le goût amer de s’être fait avoir mais, s’étant dit que ça ne devait être que son imagination, était finalement retourné dans sa propre maison afin de se reposer. Ou presque.

            _Ces petits en… Je veux dire, mes chers camarades avaient trouvé très drôle de fou… désordonner ma maison. J’y ai donc passé la nuit. Ce fut long et fatiguant mais, encore maintenant, je suis fier de moi !_

            Le Grand Pope essaya de prendre contact avec lui par cosmos interposé et Saga fut obligé de marquer une pause dans son récit. Shion lui annonçait qu’Athéna souhaitait lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance : signer deux ou trois piles de papiers qui s’entassaient dans le bureau du Grande Pope qui, lui-même, ne s’en sortait plus alors qu’il y avait passé la journée. Souhaitant faire bonne impression aussi bien auprès de Shion que d’Athéna, il se précipita pour accomplir cette mission de haute importance que même le Grand Pope en titre ne pouvait accomplir.

 

            Plusieurs heures plus tard, une porte claqua, un bruit de page déchirée se fit entendre dans la petite chambre du Chevalier des Gémeaux et on put lire sur la première page d’un cahier à petits carreaux :

              _Cher Arlès,_

_J'ai accompli ma mission et, pour le bien de ce Sanctuaire, et surtout de ma santé mentale , j’ai l’intention d’assassiner Saori Kido._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce premier écrit vous a plu ! Je ne pense pas publier souvent, puisque c'est surtout pour me détendre entre deux chapitres, mais si les idées me viennent, je n'hésiterai pas ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées aussi pour tourmenter notre cher Saga, n'hésitez pas non plus ! :3


	2. La Bibliothèque des Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Voilà un drabble qui s'est transformé en OS sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Et Saga est un peu beaucoup OOC, je pense.  
> Bonne lecture !

            Camus du  Verseau avait toujours été, aux yeux de Saga des Gémeaux, l’un des Chevaliers les plus cultivés au Sanctuaire, voire le seul et unique. Lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un enfant, bien avant que Saga ne trompe le Sanctuaire entier et que Camus ne soit envoyé en Sibérie, le Verseau et le Gémeaux parlaient histoire et littérature de façon si véhémente que les autres enfants ne s’approchaient jamais. Pour certains, c’était étrange qu’un enfant si jeune soit aussi cultivé, mais d’autres leur répondaient qu’après tout, Camus était issus d’une famille noble française et qu’il n’y avait donc rien d’anormal.

            Saga avait toujours admiré ce petit garçon si cultivé et dont le fourbe destin avait décidé d’accabler les frêles épaules d’un rôle qui ne semblait guère lui convenir et, encore maintenant, le Gémeaux l’admirait toujours.  Malgré la dure vie qu’il avait eue, la mort et les personnes qui l’entouraient, Camus était resté calme (froid) et cultivé. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il a été le premier à lui adresser la parole, très probablement grâce aux évènements qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et, pour cela, Saga en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

            C’était donc avec cette admiration et cette reconnaissance que Saga se dirigeait prestement vers la Maison du Verseau. Camus lui avait récemment dit qu’il pouvait lui emprunter des livres s’il le souhaitait, chose qui n’était pas tombée dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Saga toqua à la porte de la bibliothèque de Camus mais n’eut pas de réponse. Il recommença mais le silence lui répondit encore une fois. Il réfléchit longuement avant de décider d’entrer.

            Alors que la porte semblait vieille, elle ne grinça pas une seule fois, preuve que son propriétaire s’assurait du bien-être de sa maison. Saga pénétra dans l’antre sacré du Verseau et constata donc que le froid Camus s’était tout bonnement endormi à la table au centre, sa tête sur le bois et sa main tenant un joli stylo plume que le Gémeaux suspectait de provenir de France. Il s’approcha du Chevalier d’or et ne put s’empêcher de le fixer plus longtemps que prévu. Il semblait paisible, beaucoup plus chaleureux que lorsqu’il déambulait dans le Sanctuaire, un livre à la main, le regard glacial pour ceux qui l’ennuyaient, et Saga ne put s’empêcher de s’attendrir. À cet instant précis, Camus ressemblait au petit garçon de sept ans avec qui il parlait culture plusieurs années auparavant.

            Le Gémeaux soupira de nostalgie et ses yeux se portèrent sur les bibliothèques, raison de sa venue. Il pondéra pendant quelques instants avant de finalement décider : il prendrait un livre et laisserait un mot à Camus pour le prévenir. Il ne souhaitait pas réveiller le Français juste pour ça. S’il dormait, c’est qu’il devait être fatigué et il n’allait tout de même pas l’embêter dans son sommeil réparateur qu’il avait dû bien mériter. Il prit un livre qui lui semblait intéressant et dont Camus n’avait eu de cesse de lui parler pendant des années : Les Trois Mousquetaires d’Alexandre Dumas. Il fit attention de bien prendre la version grecque et non la version française et s’approcha de la table afin d’y prendre une feuille qui reposait devant le Verseau. Et c’est là qu’il le vit.

            Sous le bras de Camus se trouvait une feuille couverte d’une écriture fine et soignée, bien plus que celle de Saga dont il était si fier. Il comprit alors que c’était Camus qui avait écrit et éloigna son regard de la feuille. Ce n’était pas bien de lire les correspondances des autres. Pourtant, Saga ne saurait dire pourquoi, cela le gênait aussi de ne pas lire : avec qui Camus pouvait-il bien correspondre ? Car il ne pouvait s’agir que d’une lettre. _Non, Saga, tu ne dois pas faire ça. Pense aux conséquences sur ton amitié avec Camus !_ Se disputa-t-il intérieurement. Mais ses yeux captèrent alors les mots «  _L’homme s’agrippa_  » et ses bonnes résolutions disparurent mystérieusement. Ce n’était pas une correspondance.

            Se mordant la langue pour se punir d’avance de l’acte malfrat qu’il allait commettre, il tira sur la feuille avec soin et lenteur afin de ne pas réveiller le bel endormi. Il y réussit finalement et il put enfin lire ce que le Verseau, qui semblait être un écrivain dans l’âme, avait écrit. Et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Ce n’était pas ce à quoi Saga espérait : il avait cru que Camus écrivait un roman d’aventure mais c’était tout autre. Bon sang ! Jamais n’aurait-il cru que Camus puisse écrire des histoires _d’amour érotiques entre hommes_  ! Saga était totalement outré : Camus n’était-il pas censé être de la noblesse française ? N’était-il pas censé être cultivé et écrire des choses de son rang ? Des histoires d’amour érotiques, entre hommes qui plus est, c’était pour les midinettes, pas pour un être aussi pur et innocent que Camus. Sauf que Camus n’était pas aussi pur et innocent qu’il le laissait paraître.

            Bien qu’il soit choqué, Saga continua la lecture avec un soudain intérêt. De ce qu’il comprenait du personnage principal, qui ne s’exprimait que par « je » mais qui s’amusait à décrire le corps de son amant ainsi que le sien, semblait correspondre à Camus lui-même. Camus se mettrait-il donc en scène dans des scènes érotiques gay ? Cela signifiait-il que Camus était… La suite de l’histoire le coupa dans ses pensées et Saga rougit fortement. Par Athéna, il en apprenait des choses en une seule après-midi ! Camus avait d’étranges idées, tout de même… Et puis, qui représentait le second personnage ? Le Gémeaux avait l’impression de le connaître et pourtant il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

            Choqué, Saga recula de quelques pas, se cognant sur la poubelle par la même occasion. Le bruit réveilla le Verseau en sursaut et ses yeux se posèrent sur un Gémeaux honteux et pris sur le fait.

« Saga ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je…J’étais venu t’emprunter un livre mais tu dormais alors j’ai voulu t’en prendre et te laisser un mot. » Bredouilla un Chevalier d’Or pas le moins du monde suspect.

            Camus fronça les sourcils, se massa les paupières pour se réveiller et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la feuille de papier qui pointait vers le lecteur curieux. L’attention du Verseau, devenu soudainement plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée, se reporta alors sur le Gémeaux qui ne put s’empêcher de déglutir.

« Tu as lu… ?

— Ben… C’est-à-dire que… »

            Saga se retrouvait dans une mauvaise position : pour sûr qu’il allait bientôt retourner au Royaume d’Hadès dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Pourtant, Camus ne fit que soupirer et se massa le visage pour se détendre.

« Et tu as compris ?

— … Euh… Que tu te mettais en scène ? Oui… ?

— Et tu as compris qui était l’autre ?

— Non. »

            La réponse parut satisfaire Camus qui reprit soudainement des couleurs. Pourquoi était-il soudainement rassuré ? Même si Saga avait compris qui était l’autre personne, jamais n’aurait-il eu l’idée de dévoiler ce secret.

« N’en parle à personne, d’accord ?

— Compte sur moi ! Répondit un Saga trop heureux de ne pas se faire crier dessus. Mais dis-moi, Camus… Est-ce vraiment des histoires de ton rang ?

— De mon rang ? Répéta le Verseau perplexe.

— Bah, tu es un noble, non ?

— … Mais d’où te vient cette idée saugrenue ? »

            Saga pencha la tête sur le côté.

« C’est ce qu’il se dit.

— Je ne suis pas noble. Je suis un garçon ordinaire, né de parents médecin et professeur des écoles, dans le Nord de la France.

— Vraiment !? S’exclama Saga abasourdie.

— Et puis, j’ai passé le plus clair de mon temps en Sibérie, à m’entraîner. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela fait de moi un noble.

— On pensait tous, pourtant…

— Vous pensez mal. »

            Saga se gratta le crâne, quelque peu gêné. Ca faisait beaucoup trop de surprises en une journée. D’abord, Camus n’était pas le jeune homme pur et innocent qu’il croyait connaître et, en plus, il n’était pas noble. Mais où allait le monde ?

            Le Chevalier des Gémeaux secoua la tête et murmura :

« Je suis désolé d’avoir lu…

— C’est de ma faute, je n’aurais pas dû m’endormir ainsi.

— Tu avais besoin de dormir, tu as beaucoup travaillé cette nuit, sûrement.

— J’ai passé ma nuit à écrire. »

            Les deux personnes se regardèrent pendant un long moment avant que Saga ne déclare subitement qu’il lui empruntait les Trois Mousquetaires et qu’il retournait chez lui afin de ne plus le déranger. Alors qu’il allait quitter la bibliothèque qui, décidément, cachait bien des secrets, la voix de Camus parvint une dernière fois à ses oreilles :

« Saga, je te fais confiance. »

            Le susnommé Saga acquiesça : il ne faillirait pas à la confiance que lui donnait le Verseau et emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais qui peut donc être l'amoureux mystère de notre cher Nord-Pas-de-Calaisien Camus !? Le saurons-nous dans les prochains écrits ?


End file.
